


Усы

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: написано по заявке "окей, но теперь-то, когда сериал вышел, ГДЕ мой фик с пропущенной сценой, в которой Азирафаэль раз за разом лажает при попытке нарисовать на себе усы [в день рождения Мага], пока Кроули с сильным раздражением и бесконечной нежностью не делает это за него?"





	Усы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [okay but now that the show is out WHERE is my missing scene fic of Aziraphale repeatedly trying and failing to draw a mustache on himself before Crowley, with supreme irritation and infinite fondness, does it for him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502477) by watsonshoneybee. 



— Погоди немного... погоди, почти получилось...

— Нет, не получилось, — говорит Кроули не глядя, потому что знает, что не получилось. У Азирафаэля _почти получается_ уже добрых двадцать минут. — Мы так опоздаем. Ты можешь просто сотворить их. Ты можешь сотворить даже _настоящие_ , раз уж на то пошло.

Азирафаэль сердито смотрит на него, на лице его — угроза и один ус, нарисованный карандашом для глаз. Второй ус пришлось стирать несколько раз, потому что он упорно не выходил симметричным.

— Я уже говорил тебе, — фыркает он, — гораздо веселее делать всё по-честному.

— Ты ведь спокойно можешь выступить и без них, — подчеркивает Кроули. — И, кроме того, смотреть, как ты в сотый раз пытаешься их нарисовать — это _не_ весело. Это мучение. Иди сюда.

— Ну уж нет, у меня правда почти получилось...

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь прибегать к чудесам, ангел. Я просто нарисую его сам.

Карандаш в руках Азирафаэля замирает в дюйме от верхней губы. Он молча пялится на Кроули — в глазах читается лёгкая паника. Что справедливо, думает Кроули, он и сам слегка запаниковал. Но всё равно требовательно протягивает руку, не собираясь отступать. Это всего лишь небольшой макияж.

Азирафаэль не двигается, и Кроули кивком указывает на карандаш.

— Иди сюда, я нарисую тебе твой ус, — повторяет он.

Следует ещё одна пауза, после которой Азирафаэль наконец отдаёт карандаш и разворачивается к Кроули. Тот подходит ближе, рассматривая линию, которую Азирафаэль уже нарисовал. И ещё на шаг. И ещё чуть ближе... вот.

В этом теле он всего на два-три дюйма выше Азирафаэля, но на таком расстоянии Азирафаэлю приходится смотреть снизу вверх. Это слегка пьянит. Кроули тяжело сглатывает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, покрутив карандаш. — Хорошо, ты только... держи голову естественно.

И наклоняется.

Первая линия получается не такой плавной, как бы Кроули хотелось — он заставляет её исчезнуть недовольным движением брови.

— Вот видишь, — произносит Азирафаэль торжествующе, но очень тихо, ведь Кроули стоит вплотную. — Не так просто, как кажется, да?

— Цыц, — отвечает Кроули.

И поднимает вторую руку.

— Я сейчас... — «коснусь тебя» — ну, чтобы ровнее было.

Он не уверен, кому из них двоих предназначается это уточнение. Он склонился так близко, что может видеть все крошечные морщинки вокруг глаз Азирафаэля. Все мелкие трещинки на губах Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль кивает. Кроули аккуратно подхватывает его за подбородок, слегка приподнимая для лучшего обзора. Кожа Азирафаэля греет ладонь.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает тот едва ли не шёпотом. — Попробуй снова.

Кроули поднимает карандаш — губы Азирафаэля почти незаметно раскрываются, словно в предвкушении.

— Не дёргайся, — напоминает Кроули. Он встречается взглядом с Азирафаэлем, что, конечно, большая ошибка: глаза его светлые и тёмные, яркие и затуманенные, полные их общих невысказанных откровений.

«Эй, ангел, — мысленно спрашивает он, не отводя взгляд, — эй, ангел, если конец света наступит... если конец света будет неизбежен, ты решишься сказать...»

— Мы опоздаем, — произносит Азирафаэль.

Кроули делает вдох, мысли разбегаются, как вспугнутые обрывки сна.

— Да, верно, — говорит он и отводит глаза, ища, за что бы зацепиться в попытках нащупать привычный мир... например, книги, да, и набор Азирафаэля для дурацких волшебных фокусов, и заведённый «Бентли», ждущий у обочины. Они — ангел и демон, и всё пространство Небес и Ада аккуратно умещается в четырёх-пяти дюймах между ними. — Верно.

Он рисует второй ус, применив _невообразимо_ слабое чудо, чтобы обе части выглядели похожими, но не одинаковыми — это бы выдало его с головой. Он хочет напоследок посмотреть Азирафаэлю в глаза, но тот уже отвёл взгляд.

Кроули опускает руки. Отходит в сторону, прочищает горло и бросает карандаш на стол Азирафаэля.

— Ну вот. Лучше и не сделаешь. Готов?

Пальцы Азирафаэля блуждают над верхней губой, словно он пытается проследить форму уса, который Кроули изобразил, но понимает, что не сможет его нащупать.

— Да, — говорит он и смотрит этими своими глазами, уже слегка поугасшими — Азирафаэль будто потерялся во внезапно возникшем между ними пространстве. Но он приходит в себя, и голос его звучит отвратительно нежно. — Спасибо, Кроули.

— Не за что, — отвечает Кроули и отворачивается.


End file.
